


It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Derek Hale, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Stiles Stilinski in a Skirt, Werewolves, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Doesn’t make a pretty sight, does it?”You tear your eyes off the exposed legs before you at the words. You see the man looking back at you with lips curved upwards and eyes crinkled around the edges. Your face heats up as you realise you’ve been caught staring.“I- I- I’m so sor-” You begin to apologise but the person waves his hand at you in dismissal, shaking his head as if the whole matter is plain amusement to him.





	It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> For SterekWeek Day 2 theme: Lyrics and songs.
> 
> Kind... of inspired by the song Heathens from Twenty One Pilot? Mainly title is a lyric from the song cause nothing in it is even remotely close to Suicide Squad. I'm certain, although have yet to watch the movie itself. I realised this and the previous one both are pov outsider and with very little Sterek. I swear, I'm not doing this intentionally. Also, realised both have crossdressing Stiles. Wrote this with many other stuff in between so it didn't occur to me until yesterday. :')

“Doesn’t make a pretty sight, does it?”

You tear your eyes off the exposed legs before you at the words. You see the man looking back at you with lips curved upwards and eyes crinkled around the edges. Your face heats up as you realise you’ve been caught staring.

“I- I- I’m so sor-” You begin to apologise but the person waves his hand at you in dismissal, shaking his head as if the whole matter is plain amusement to him.

“I’m used to it.” He says but doesn’t elaborate.

The judgement, you guess. He is wearing a skimpy skirt showing off the miles-long legs encased in a pair of fishnet stockings. A light dusting of dark brown hair adorns the pale skin. It might not be the manliest of attire but he doesn’t seem perturbed by it. You wonder if you’ve had any sort of expression that might’ve given the man the idea that you’re disgusted by the picture. Although you aren’t. Disgusted that is.

Rather, you think he looks empowering. And he does seem to hold enough power to flaunt that tiny a skirt in a workplace with nobody saying a word about it.

_Stiles_, is what the man introduces himself as, to you. It’s an odd name but what can _you_ say about it. On top of that, he’s the head of HR. You shiver a little at the thought that the head of HR himself came to welcome you into the company on your first day.

Oh well, you are the new personal assistant of the CEO of the Hale Group of Companies, so that might warrant such grand welcome. Who knows?

You follow Stiles around the building as he talks with his entire body and without pause. You are introduced to a bunch of people as you go through each floor.

There’s a blonde babe on the reception desk. Stiles waves at her as you two pass by. Her nametag says ‘Boyd’ and she gives you a Chesire cat-like grin but not before a once-over from across the desk. A shiver runs down your spine. It makes you feel almost like you’re prey.

Next, you meet a woman whose age you cannot decipher. She’s tiny and very obviously from an Asian heritage. Her long black locks bounce as she turns around in the hallway, to greet you with a cheery smile on her face. You finally learn her name as both Stiles and she is so engrossed in talking about random things they sorta forget you’re there. It’s Kira.

On the next floor, you mee Lydia. She’s got a poised personality and a glimmer in her eyes that makes you think she can see right through your soul. The gaze has you fidgeting until you’re finally able to move away to the other person.

Which is Isaac. He seems like a nice kind of guy. Soft curls and shy smiles; a stark contrast from Lydia. Closer to your age too. He seems the most mellow of them all, so far. You decide you like him.

However, they are not your main concern. Your boss is. When Stiles takes you inside a spacious room through a heavy glass door to meet Mr Hale, you’re trembling in nervousness.

You spot the man sitting behind an enormous wooden desk. Mr Hale looks up from the files he’s nose deep in, only after Stiles drawling out his name, almost sing-songing it. Your throat becomes dry at the sight. The man has an aura that screams at his instincts to flee. His brows creased so far down that they’re almost meeting in the middle.

After the brief introduction, Stiles explains you your work and leaves you at your desk in front of Mr Hale’s chamber. You sit there sorting out files and meetings for a while until lunch break is here. Then, Isaac, who’s on the same floor with you, asks you to join him for lunch.

You follow the man to the break room and make small talk as he makes the two of you some coffee. Isaac gossips about everyone, although mostly saying in the topic of how they behave at work and how things operate in this place.

When you return to your desk and settle down, Lydia Martin comes striding down the hall; her heels clicking on the marble floor. She stops before the door, frowning at it then turns and heads straight towards your desk.

The woman drops the handful of files down on your desk. “Pass it over to him.” Then she walks back down the hall towards the lift. You stare at the files, puzzled.

It doesn’t make sense why she came up to the door then left without handing the files over personally. Maybe she’s testing you to see how well you do today. Thinking that you get up, taking the files with you as you head for the room.

Only when you push the door inwards and make your way in, you realise your mistake. If this really was a test, you’ve failed. Miserably.

Stiles is inside with Mr Hale. But that isn’t the problem. Mr Hale is on his knees before Stiles whose skirt is pushed out of the way and is leaning against Mr Hale’s desk with his cock buried deep inside your boss’s throat.

The files fall off your hand as it registers what’s happening. Mr Hale turns his face and _growls_ at you.

“I- I didn’t know. I was just here to give you a file! I’m sorry, I’ll leave.”

Stiles looks like he can’t decide if he wants to laugh or be annoyed. You don’t wait to see which one as you stumble backwards, trying to get out of the room as fast as you can manage.

You sit at your desk with your face feeling hot, trying not to think about what you just witnessed. It’s like the pink elephant. Your mind spirals into numerous questions as you wonder what their relationship is. An open secret or an established couple.

A while later Stiles comes out and seeing him, you flush once again. He looks _sated_. You immediately stomp down any other following thoughts. With a huge smile on his face, he winks at you as he passes by.

You wait sometime more before getting up with the files and go to give it to your boss. Mr Hale doesn’t even spare a single glance at you as you leave the files atop many others and leave.

~X~

You’re at the end of your workday. The rest of the day has gone without incident, _thankfully_.

Now, you’re supposed to meet everyone at the meeting room where most important people of the company gather after work and discuss about things. You’re supposed to be there to help your boss with random stuff or so Stiles’s said. You wonder if those “random stuff” are work-related or just that, _random_.

Standing in front of the board room, you take a deep breath then push your way inside.

The room looks more like someplace for chilling more than anything. There’s no huge round table and chairs circling all around it. There’s comfortable looking plush chairs scattered over the place, a coffee table with board games sitting atop it, there even is a snack bar.

Some of the people look up to see who’s arrived but the rest are unperturbed.

Stiles is on Mr Hale’s lap; they’re making out without a care to the rest of the world. _A couple, then_, you think.. But a moment later Stiles breaks the kiss and comes up to you.

He introduces you to the people you’ve yet to know. There’s Boyd, Scott, Danny, Braeden, Jackson, and Heather. Boyd’s name rings a bell but it takes until the blonde receptionist from this morning draping herself over the man as Stiles introduces her as Erica, for you to remember.

You’re also told that some are absent because they’re on leave.

Kira comes over, bearing drinks and snacks. You take one of the disposable cups filled with drink from her and when you’re looking down at the liquid, wondering what the hell is in this, it happens.

Scott and Jackson start a fight over who gets to take what from the snack plate. Erica joins for seemingly no reason except just cause she can.

“What a bunch of five-year-olds.” Stiles rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his lips as he also jumps in on the fun.

Kira is trying to intervene and make them stop. Something happens, this from that and everything Kira is holding goes flying up.

You almost work on instinct. Jumping forward first catching the plate then move it around until the packets of snacks drop on it. You miss a cup and it drops to the floor, spilling drink all over the floor but manage to catch the other one using the one hand that’s already holding onto your own cup.

Finally, you drop to the floor. Then you realise your mistake.

You’ve accidentally shifted and everything happened in slow motion compared to your supernatural speed, letting you collect everything _while in air_. You look around the now silent room.

Everyone is staring at you. You can tell your eyes are glowing yellow gold but just as you are about to make yourself shift back, your gaze falls onto your boss.

Mr Hale’s eyes flash red. A bunch of others’ flash too. Some gold, some blue.

Stiles looks at you and a grin comes over his face.

“Welcome to Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
